CSV Caesetia
About Originally a turian vessel, the hierarchy donated this powerhouse to the Council in hopes that with this piece of machinery, the inquisition would be able to find information or technology that would halt the attack on Palaven. The Council has since given it upgrades that have turned the Caesetia into one of the most unique, and deadly vessels in all of Citadel space. It is named after one of the old spirits. Though its origins are turian, this ship contains technology from many different species across the galaxy. The Caesetia's main guns are actually taken from reaper design salvaged from the corpse of "Sovereign". The Thanix's core is a liquid alloy of iron, uranium, and tungsten suspended in an electromagnetic field powered by element zero. The molten metal, accelerated to a significant fraction of the speed of light, solidifies into a projectile as it is fired, hitting targets with enough force to pierce any known shield or armor. The gun can fire reliably every fifteen seconds. Asari-made Silaris armour can resist even the tremendous heat and kinetic energy of starship weapons. The armor is nearly unsurpassed in strength because its central material, carbon nanotube sheets woven with diamond Chemical Vapor Deposition, are crushed by mass effect fields into super-dense layers able to withstand extreme temperatures. The Caesetia utilizes the more expensive and energy-demanding ultraviolet anti-fighter lasers instead of the less effective but cheaper infrared anti-fighter lasers deployed by the warships of most organic races. When it was discovered that the geth's ultraviolet lasers have the capability to make a mark upon a reapers immense shields, the upgrade was considered a necessity. The majority of the Caesetia is split up into four separate sections (or wings), each with their own specialty. Abrudas Wing Specialty: COMBAT and STRATEGY First Inquisitor: CDR Ghianas Regerias Second Inquisitor: CDR Elias Fisher The name Abrudas comes from on old turian General who fought in the First Contact War. She was granted a medal of honor posthumously during a terrorist attack on the turian colony of Taetrus where she sacrificed her own life to prevent a bomb from going off in a civilian sector. The Abrudas wing is run by first inquisitor Ghianas Regerias, a turian Commander only recently reinstated to the hierarchy. This section of the ship is fairly strict, especially when compared to the Victoria wing. If the ship is ever threatened, CDR. Regerias takes control of ship position and maneuvering until the conflict is ceased, or their safety is no longer a concern. Jaëto Wing Specialty: TECH and ENGINEERING First Inquisitor: LT Ravanor Zrokor Second Inquisitor: Samelde T'set Named after one of the first three salarian colonies ever established, its name is supposed to inspire the courage to fight on for what was, and what will be. It specializes in tech powers and engineering, and has many more mechs and VI interfaces than any of its other family ships. It even stores the onboard AI, DELTA, who keeps track of rudimentary information for the entire inquisition fleet, and assists in strategizing against the reapers. Alterya Wing Specialty: BIOTICS and TRAINING First Inquisitor: MJR "Wozu" Yazal, (Formerly CDR Eshel Tessares) Second Inquisitor: ?? Though the CSV Caesetia was originally a turian vessel, it has been heavily modified. The council hired an asari engineering team to retrofit an entire wing for biotic specialists. The wing is named after the asari matriarch who led the expedition that discovered the citadel station so many years ago. Victoria Wing Specialty: MEDICAL and CIVILIAN SECTOR First Inquisitor: Salorne Zaheeran Second Inquisitor: Lucina Noctiva As humans are one of the most versatile races in the galaxy, it would only make sense that the wing with the most unique features would come from them. Though it doesn’t specialize in any sort of combat, the Victoria wing offers amenities such as a large atrium, and an attachment bar where members from the ship can gather. The medical bay is also located here. The Victoria wing houses civilians, non-combatants, or those with combat as a secondary job, such as medical personnel.